Dinner for Four
by Kevin Cartoon Fan
Summary: Gwen, Cameron, Mike, and Zoey hanging out at a burger joint having a good time while talking about their lives and future plans. Tell me what you think of it :)


**A Total Drama Fan Fiction  
Dinner for Four**

Setting: A nice Burger Joint in the evening.

(Opens up with Mike, Zoey, Cameron, and Gwen sitting at a table laughing. The table is topped with burgers, fries, and shakes)

Gwen: - And Heather was like "aaaaaahhhh! It's a Giant spider!" And I was like "That not a spider, that's your wig."(Says this as she laughs)

(Mike, Zoey, and Cameron are cracking up at this)

Cam: Oh man, I remember when I was afraid of spiders, they are actually quite fascinating. Although I have something worse that replaced that fear. Izzy (shiver nervously)

Zoey: Yeah, Cam what is it about Izzy that scare you exactly?

Cam; I'm not sure exactly, it just her craziness that freaks me out.

Gwen: She is crazy.

Cam: Agreed.

Zoey: You know this is nice. I'm glad we can just come and hang out and relax. (Says this nicely)

Mike: Yeah this is just great, so what's been going on with everyone lately? (He says cheerfully)

Cam: Well apparently because of me competing on the show, I've helped plenty of shy insecure teens like me come out of their shell. Apparently I'm a roll model for low self esteemed teenagers everywhere.

Gwen: That's awesome Cam! Right now I'm just getting ready to go to Art School. Then from there maybe travel the world or start up an art studio. Cameron you should consider going to art school too. I saw the art you spray painted in that go cart challenge, it was amazing.

Cam (slightly blushes): Thanks Gwen.

(Mike and Zoey share a knowing glance while smiling.)

Mike: Well I've been great. Even though I miss my personalities I'm glad I kept all of their abilities. You wouldn't believe the number of scholarships I've been offered for gymnastics.

Zoey: Plus I'm being offered some too. Turn out I always had the skill all that was required to unlock it was a crazy Chef with a meatball bazooka cannon.

(Everyone laugh at this.)

Zoey: Even though the show was horrific we got to be glad that we all signed up for it. If I didn't I never would have met such an amazing guy like Mike. (She lovingly glances at Mike)

Mike: I wouldn't have met a great girl like Zoey. Plus you gave me the determination to regain control and defeat Mal once and for all. During the whole time I couldn't stop thinking of you.

Zoey: (Blushes at this)

Cameron: I'm glad I came on the show and made some great friends. Seriously I couldn't ask for any better friends then you three.

Gwen: Well I'm just glad I made some new friends. Plus I finally fixed things with Courtney. Excuse me; let me go to the bathroom (she gets up from the table, while at the same time Zoey and Mike share a wink)

Zoey: I need to go too (she gets up from the table too, and the girls walk to the bathroom.)

(Transition to a sparkly clean bathroom)

Zoey: Okay Gwen, so what's the deal with you and Cameron? (Says it in a nice curious tone)

Gwen: Oh, you know we're just friends (laugh nervously blushing slightly as she says this)

Zoey: Really (she asked skeptically while raising an eyebrow), because from what I heard you too have been hanging out with each others a lot.

Gwen: *Sigh*. Okay I have a thing for Cam. He's such a sweet guy you know. He's a boy that I like that I can have a smart conversation with. I haven't met a guy like this since Trent.

Zoey: Yeah from he told me you two have gone to the planetarium, aquarium, and some art studios.

Gwen: He's a great guy; I just don't want to mess things up with him.

Zoey: Come on Gwen, you too are great together, just give it a chance.

Gwen: You know what, what the heck I'll give it a shot.

Zoey: Great! Let's go.

Gwen: Um Zoey I still got to use the toilet first.

Zoey: Oh yeah (chuckles as she says this)

(Transition back to Mike and Cam)

Mike: So what's going on between you and Gwen Cam?

Cam: You know just hanging out and stuff.

Mike: Do you like her?

Cam: Of course, she's my friend.

Mike: I mean do you like like her.

Cameron; *Sigh* Yes I really like her. Ever since we left the Island I can't stop thinking about the kiss she gave me on the cheek. She's smart, attractive, and fun to hang out with. Why would she want to date a skinny nerd like me?

Mike: Come on Cam you know Gwen doesn't think of you in a bad way. Plus look at all the things you've accomplished. You've built a robotic suit and flying machine. Plus you even won the finale against Lightning. What do you got to lose just ask her out.

Cameron: You know you are right, I'm going to ask Gwen out (he says this with a determined look)

(Zoey and Gwen come back to the table.)

Zoey: let's get ready to leave guys, I'll get my money out the car.

Mike: Here let me come with you.

(They both leave)

Gwen: So.

Cameron: So.

Gwen and Cameron: Do you want to go on a date with me?!

(Both are shocked at what the other say but slowly smiles)

(Mike and Zoey come back to the Table)

Zoey: Ready to go?

(Gwen and Cameron both look at each other while still smiling at each other)

Gwen and Cameron: Absolutely.

The End

I'll type one in which they go on a date.


End file.
